Life in Lillian
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: This is a bunch of random short free-writes that are mainly about daily life in Lillian, OH with our favorite characters. Please review! K but has some swearing in it cause hey, it's Super 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Azzie! Well, I'm finally over my huge writers block, to bring you all a new story, LIFE IN LILLIAN! It's just a bunch of random moments in the life of our favorite characters. It's really just one big free write with absolutely no plot. Okay, please don't flame, and ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life In Lillian<strong>

Cary skipped down the street with his backpack of explosives, when a man stepped out from a dark alley. The man smiled creepily. "Hello little boy..."

Cary frowned. "I'm thirteen."

The man nodded condescendingly. "Of course you are."

"Get out of my way."

"Whyyyyy little boy?"

Cary gave a maniacal laugh and grinned. "Cause if you don't I'll blow you to shit."

The man just smiled. "Why don't you just come into my fairyland so I can give you candy and fulfill all your wildest dreams?"

Cary shrugged. "Okay then..."

He lit a match and put the flame to a little cherry bomb he'd pulled out of his pocket. He put it on the ground next to the man and skipped away. He waved from a distance yelling, "Bye Mr. Pedophile!"

He turned around as the bomb went off and smiled. "Teach you to mess with me."

Preston walked around the corner just then and stopped, seeing Cary. "Oh, hey man."

The pyromanic nodded. "Sup."

Looking into the distance, and seeing the smoke, Preston sighed. "Cary... Who'd you kill now?"

The other boy pouted. "I didn't _kill_ him..."

After a pointed look, he continued. "Maybe just hospitalized him."

"Not again, Cary!"

"What?" the blonde protested, "He was gonna rape me!"'

Preston rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. He was probably just being nice. Most likely he was a normal well-meaning citizen."

"So normal well-meaning citizens ask if you want to go to their fairyland so they can give you candy and fulfill all your wildest dreams? Wow Math-Camp, I'm starting to rethink my view on society."

The boy paled. "Oh. Okay then."

Cary smirked. "Thats what I thought."

Preston shrugged. "Oh well. I guess he'll live."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Oh joy. Yet another pedophile lives to rape little children."

"You were one of those children."

"Technically, I'm a teenager. And I was being sarcastic."

Preston smiled blandly. "I know."

The two walked in silence, until they reached Carol's Diner, where they saw Alice, Joe and Charles in a booth. Cary walked up, and high-fived Joe. "Sup man."

Joe grinned. "Nothing much."

Preston walked up. "I'm here too..."

Charles glanced up from his camera. "You have a smudge on your face."

"_WHAT_?"

Cary laughed. "Dude, he's just kidding."

Alice looked up. "No, there's a little dirt right there." she said, pointing to Preston's chin.

Without another word, Preston ran off to the bathroom, to clean himself. Alice started quietly laughing, and Cary frowned. "That wasn't cool."

"And why is that?"

The boy stuck his nose up. "I'm the only one who can screw with Preston."

Charles started laughing, and Joe and Alice joined in. Cary thought for a moment, and stuck his tongue out. "Aw, you guys are sick..."

Charles snorted. "Speak for yourself."

Martin ambled in, with an unhappy look on his face. Joe looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Martin sighed. "Bobby said my mommy lied to me."

"Well she does."

"CARY!"

Martin fell to the ground, starting to cry. "My mommy loves me!"

Cary smirked. "That's what she said."

Charles shook his head in disgust. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Tell that to your mom."

Martin wailed. "_MOMMY_!"

Cary groaned. "There he goes again."

"That's what he said."

Joe looked at Alice in shock. "W-what?"

The girl got up. "Nothing sweetie."

Cary smirked. "Or was it."

"Or was what?"

The group looked at Preston, who'd come back. "Oh, there you are."

Martin ran to him. "Cary said my mommy lies to me!"

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "I was only quoting Bobby."

"That's what he said."

"Alice..."

"What?"

"I ate your dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I told you it was random. Haha, please review, and that's all!<strong>

**~Azzie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...hai. I'm soooo sorry for leaving for so long! Like, three months, right? GAH. I've been on a huge Writer's Block (and I discovered Minecraft) but yeah Writer's Block ^^ But again, this chapter's going to be two parts. So...yeah. More after. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life In Lillian<strong>

Alice snuck down the hallway, wincing as a board creaked under her feet. She darted into her room, just in time to hear her father open the door. She hurriedly jumped into her bed, pulling the sheets up. She closed her eyes as her door opened, and her father came in.

Louis Dainard stood over his 'sleeping' daughter and grunted. He patted her head and walked out of her room, his footsteps fading as he got farther away. As soon asa the sound of his feet disappeared, Alice shot up. She quickly put on her shoes and quickly rushed back down the hallway. As she reached the door however, she heard a growl behind her. "Going somewhere?"

She turned around, eyes wide, to meet Louis. "H-hi daddy..."

He nodded at her shoes. "Where you going."

"Just... out..."

"To see the Lamb boy, huh."

She shrugged, and he narrowed his eyes. "You forget something?"

She looked at him, confused, and he held out a jacket. "You forgot this."

"W-what?"

"You need to wear a jacket outside! It's very cold!"

She gave a deadpan stare, and he pouted. "I don't want you to catch a cold!"

"Uh, okay, dad. Thanks."

She put the jacket on, and walked outside. She looked back up as she wheeled her bike onto the road, to see her father standing in the window waving. "TELL JOEY I SAY HI!"

She nodded, still confused, and biked away. The man skipped into the living room, and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he reached the one he wanted. He clasped his hands together as 'Peewee's Playhouse' came on, and started singing along to the child's show.

As Alice pedaled away, she heard the first bars of the theme song come on, and winced. "Damn... I hate that show."

Soon she arrived at Joe's house, and knocked on the window. As she looked through the window, she gasped. Joe was on the ground, hugging something while it whined.

Alice stared at him, and his smile faltered. "What? Do you wanna come down and play with Lu and I?"

Tears sprang to the girl's eyes, and she ran away from the window. Joe shrugged, and looked back down. "Did you like that Lucy? Do you wanna play with Joey more?"

The dog barked happily, and the boy continued scratching her head and hugging his beloved pet.

The next day Cary walked into the diner to see Charles sitting at a booth crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The chubby teen looked up, rubbing his nose. "My camera lens broke."

"Well get over it."

Affronted, Charles stared at the pyromaniac. "You asked me what was wrong."

After plopping down into the booth and putting his feet on the table, the other boy snorted. "You didn't have to answer."

"Actually Cary, when someone asks someone a question, the person feels obligated to answer." A new voice joined in.

Cary rolled his eyes and without looking up, answered, "Math-Camp, why don't you make yourself useful and get me some ice cream. You know what kind."

Preston crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

Making a '_duh_' face, Cary looked up at Preston. "I don't blow up your house and burn your precious comics?"

Preston thought for a moment, before grudgingly slapping the hand Cary held out for a high-five. A few minutes after he trudged off to get in line, Joe showed up and sat down next to Cary. "Guys...have you seen Alice?"

The others shrugged, and Joe sighed. "She came over last night, but she saw me playing with Lucy, and ran away."

Charles nodded sagely. "She probably was hurt you didn't pay attention to her."

Cary snorted and got out of the booth, leaning against the table. "See, that's why I don't have a girl. They overreact way too much."

Joe gave an emotionless laugh. "I though it was just cause they were all after you because you're famous."

"I'm just waiting for the right one," Cary flipped his hair to the side and smirked. "none of the chicks here are hot enough for me."

Charles laughed. "Whatever man."

As the boys returned to their conversation, the diner doors opened, and two girls walked in. "You're kidding. Seriously, that's crazy!" a girl with short brown hair and light blue eyes exclaimed.

The girl in front of her stopped and turned around, flipping her long, wavy dark brown hair, with her hazel eyes twinkling. "Honey, if I wanted to lie to you, I would've just not told the story."

The other girl laughed and playfully bumped her friend's shoulder. "Oh, shut up."

As the two walked further into the diner, the boys noticed them. Charles smirked, quietly saying to his friends, "Well, hel-_lo_ ladies."

Joe mumbled something about Alice and put his head down. Cary snorted, and put a smirk on his face as he turned around. "Psh. As if they're _that _ho-"

The smirk fell off his face and he trailed off, seeing the two. "Oh my God."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! How was it? Good? Bad? TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME? Haha. That was fun. But anyway, those two girls...are two of my OC's. If you read Fireworks, feel free to guess from the description. They're best friends too~ OH YEAH! And if you DON'T read Fireworks...GO READ IT. It's awesome. Basically a CaryOC story with awesome dialogue and crap like that. SIDES, if you do, after finishing the whole thing, review telling me you came from Life in Lillian and I will shout you out in the next chapter! **

**But on the other hand, tell me what you thought about this story! I'll try and hurry the next chapter! BYE!**

**~Azzie :)**


End file.
